


Star Struck

by beefybuffybucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Top Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefybuffybucky/pseuds/beefybuffybucky
Summary: The reader is an up-and-coming movie star, and runs into her celebrity crush, Sebastian Stan, during a red-carpet premiere.





	Star Struck

The loud rumbling and bright flashes of light spewing from photographers completely consume your senses as you slowly make your way down the velvety red path of carpet. The glitz and glam of the other famous stars around you were mind-blowing - you never thought you would catch such a big break in your entire career. You were used to not getting as much attention, but your latest movie was a huge hit in the box office, and landing the role has launched you into a world of endless, magical frenzy - you’ve accomplished things that you could barely even dream of achieving. As you make your way down the line, the long train of your entirely-black dress trailing behind you, your eyes suddenly capture movement out of nowhere. A man breezes on passed you, the scent of his cologne gently lingering in the air around you.

“ _Sebastian! Over here!_ ” Shouts and hollers come from the paparazzi and interviewers as he continues his slow, confident stride down the red carpet. His brilliant eyes shone brighter than the North Star on the clearest of nights, and his smile was absolutely breathtaking.

“Y/N Y/L/N! You look absolutely dazzling tonight. Let’s talk about your latest movie,” a random interviewer appears in front of you, blocking your view of Sebastian and snapping you out of your odd daze simultaneously. She was also wearing all black, and overtly smelled like whatever cheap perfume a typical teenage girl would wear. A woman carrying a large camera on her shoulder was right on her heels, working to get the best angle she could get on you.

“So, I just saw it, and it was purely amazing! How did you -”

“Is that Sebastian Stan?” You point in his direction, peering over her shoulder. She blinks and looks behind her, smiling. “ _Oh my god!_ ” You mouth to the camera, an exaggerated look of shock and surprise plastered on your face.

“Yeah, looks like it! Sebastian! Over here!”

“No, no, no!” You swat at the air near her arm. “Don’t call him over here, I didn’t mean to -” As soon as you made direct eye contact with him, it felt like the world had stopped spinning. Ever since Sebastian started his acting career, you were one of his biggest fans. You’ve always looked up to him for inspiration, and now that you’re so close to meeting him, you weren’t too sure what to do with yourself.

He flashes one of his famously contagious smiles at you and starts to stroll on over.

“Sebastian Stan! Thanks for joining us,” she grins as Sebastian stops to stand next to you, his shoulder brushing ever-so-slightly against yours. “Congratulations on _I, Tonya_! It looks absolutely amazing!”

“Thank you,” Sebastian flashes a wide grin, accompanied by a subtle chuckle. His voice was loud next to your ear, but even at that volume, it’s still hard to hear him over the roar of excitement rushing around you.

“Have you met Y/N before?” The giddy interviewer chirps over the noise.

“I don’t believe I have,” Sebastian purrs as he turns his face towards yours. “Hi, I’m Sebastian,” he goofily grins. “I’m a huge fan of your work. You look absolutely  _stunning_  in that dress.”

A deep blush slowly warms your cheeks, prompting you to clear your throat.

“T-Thank you,” you manage.

“So, Sebastian, what was it like working with Margot?” The interviewer cuts-in.

“She’s a fantastic actress, it was a really fun and interesting time to get to know her and work beside her. I’m sorry, but you smell  _really_ good,” Sebastian purrs as he turns his attention back to you, his playful gaze boring into you.

“I feel like I might be intruding on something,” the interviewer laughs.

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian chuckles lowly. “I get kinda nervous around beautiful women. Sometimes I just can’t stop things from slipping out.”

You laugh in response to distract them from the heat rising in your face.

“Y/N, what was it like for you getting to portray such a unique, perspective main-character for the first time?” She turns her attention to you, but all you can feel is Sebastian’s scanning gaze carefully raking up and down your figure.

“It was a real challenge at first, but once I got into the right type of head-space, everything almost came naturally, it was truly an amazing experience and I’m so incredibly thankful to be a part of such an amazingly talented cast and team.”

“You have a fantastic style of acting,” Sebastian chips-in. “The level of emotion and authenticity you brought to your character was absolutely mind-blowing, you’re such a masterful actress, I’m so impressed with your talent.”

“You’re not too bad yourself,” you counter with a smirk and a playful wink.

“Well, it was nice talking to both of you. Goodluck tonight,” the interviewer takes her leave with a practiced smile and a slight nod of her head. Sebastian takes her leave to make his move, taking a confident step closer to you.

“It would be an honor if I could walk the rest of the carpet with you,” Sebastian slowly smiles as he holds out his arm for you to take.

“How charming of you,” you smile cooly at him as you hook your arm around his. You walk in-step with him as you gracefully glide down the red carpet, stopping in front of a group of photographers.

“ _Sebastian! Y/N! Over here!_ ”

“ _Are you two here together?_ ”

“ _Give us a show!_ ”

“You heard ‘em, doll,” Sebastian tilts his head towards you and smoothly coos in your ear. “We gotta give ‘em a show.” He turns his head back to the growing crowd of people, a wildly charming smile spreading across his face. Throwing all impulses aside, you slowly tilt your head and place a light, teasing kiss to the spot just below his ear on his neck. You could feel his jaw clench against the bridge of your nose as you pull away, giving the crowd a seductive smirk.

The trick you just pulled prompts the crowd of cameras and interviewers to erupt, sending them into a storm of photographing, bright lights flashing, and people trying their best to talk over one another.

“That was a pretty daring trick, darlin’,” Sebastian dips his head, his lips brushing against the shell of your ear. “Maybe we can talk about this over dinner sometime?”

“I’m free tonight after the show,” you purr, pulling your head back slightly to look into his eyes. “Drinks?”

“Sounds like a date,” he smirks, then presses a gentle, warm kiss on your cheek. “Let’s finish this up, shall we?”


End file.
